


Hostages

by aperfectpearl (dimensionhoppingrose)



Series: BisPearl Week 2019 [6]
Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Hostage Situation, Pre-Canon, War Era, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimensionhoppingrose/pseuds/aperfectpearl
Summary: Bismuth and Pearl are captured by Homeworld forces. Or that's what the agates think, anyways. (Pre-War)





	Hostages

**Author's Note:**

> BisPearl Week Day 6: Alone Together. I think I entirely missed the point of this one, but it was fun to write.

“Imagine the look on Blue Diamond’s face when we she finds out we caught two of the rebels?” one of the agates was saying at the end of the hall. Pearl rolled her eyes, picking up a rock and tossing it across the cell, hitting the wall next to Bismuth.

“We’re _right_ here you know!” Bismuth called down the hall, insulted.

“Shut it, clod!” The agate snapped back.

“How original.” Bismuth picked up the rock and threw it back in Pearl’s direction, hitting the wall.

“How oh how did we allow ourselves to be caught,” Pearl added dramatically. “Woes us.”

Bismuth raised an eyebrow, mouthing w _oes_? The agates laughed. “This is why you don’t let pearls run around alone,” the other sneered. “They’re too weak to deal with the _real_ world.”

“The _terrifying renegade,_ ” the first agate added, still laughing. “Not so terrifying without your swords, are you, pebble?”

There was a clang as one of her swords was hit against the wall. Pearl narrowed her eyes, gem glowing. “Down girl,” Bismuth said.

“They’re going to ruin the blades.”

“I can fix them.”

Pearl sighed heavily, throwing the rock back across the cell. “Hey, do you think we get to keep the pearl? I mean, we found her.”

“Us, with a pearl?” The agate laughed. “Imagine that!” Bismuth threw the rock back. “Even Hessonite doesn’t have her own pearl.”

Pearl threw the rock back, biting her tongue to keep her opinion on _Hessonite_ to herself. Bismuth nudged Pearl’s leg with her foot, and did an over exaggerated imitation of the two agates talking loudly at the end of the hall. Pearl tried to smother her laughter with her hand. Bismuth threw the rock back to her.

“Maybe Blue Diamond will even reward us.” The first agate sounded starstruck. Pearl rolled her eyes again. The last time she’d seen Blue Diamond (during a meeting between Blue, Yellow, and Pink), the diamond had hardly seemed like she was in a _rewarding_ mood. Not that she could say so out loud. She threw the rock back.

“Do you think?”

Bismuth threw the rock back. “Hey, so are you going to torture us at any point, or is _this_ the torture? Because we’re good, we’ll crack if you two will shut it.”

Pearl threw the rock right as one of the agates stormed over to stand in front of their cell. “Listen here, clod,” she seethed, “you’re a _prisoner_ , you don’t get to--”

She was cut off by a loud explosion not too far away, and her eyes went wide as she looked up. “ _Finally_ ,” Bismuth said with a sigh as she stood, stretching. The agate looked back at her, slack jawed. “Sure took their time, didn’t they?”

“Better late than never.” Pearl rolled her shoulders as she stood as well. “Shall we?”

“Shall you what?” The agate asked blankly. Bismuth grinned.

“At your speed, my dear Pearl.”

“What?” the agate said again. There wasn’t much room in the small cell, but Pearl still managed to do a little twirl toward Bismuth, who caught her, and they lit up.

The second agate looked down the hall at her companion, who was completely motionless. “Hey, come on, we have to-”

The cell bars were broken down, and her companion poofed by a pale blue hammer. “Ah, now this is much more like it,” Ammolite said as she stepped out of the cell. “So cramped in there. Now where… oh!” She scooped up the first agate gem, bubbling it and sending it back to camp before looking at the second. “Those,” she pointed at the swords hanging off the agate’s hip, “aren’t yours. If you play nice and give them back, I won’t poof you.”

“S-S-S-S-Sure,” the agate stuttered, stepping forward and setting the swords down on the floor. “All yours.”

“Good gem.” Ammolite tilted her head, as if thinking. “You know what, though?”

“W-What?”

“I lied.”

The hammer-shaped fist came down on the agate’s head, poofing her easily. “All right,” she said, sending the bubbled gem to join her mate and picking up the swords. “Let’s find Rose and Garnet and get out of here. The agates around here are so _rude_. Rose and Garnet can do the fake capture next time.”


End file.
